I Live on a Trolley
by Gorlami
Summary: One cat, one epic journey...


Once there was a cat named I live on a Bus. But one day, he figured out it was a trolley! He was sad until he changed his name to I Live on a Trolley. Then there was a banana. The banana turned emo. I Live on a Trolley screamed! Then he got mad and bit a girl named Lisa. Lisa exploded. I Live on a Trolley felt guilty. Then he said, "Lisa asplode!" And laughed maniacally. Then he had to pee, so he went somewhere private and ate corn. Then he came across a flaming monkey. He screamed because he hated monkeys. The monkey burned him! He lost some hair, but he was still kyoot. Then it started to rain, so he found a boot to sleep in. He ate stinky cheese. He was homeless, so he ate underlined text for breakfast every day. Then TEB (The Emo Banana) appeared. It said hi and played the saxophone. Then there was a horrible smell! It was a stinky dog named I Hate I Live on a Trolley! (Oogles) Then TEB's friend, TPB (The Preppy Banana) appeared! She said, "Lyk d0 u w4nt to g0 shopping Then I Hate I Live on a Trolley took a bath, so he didn't smell. The TNB (The n00b Banana) appeared. It said, "Lyk, Omg, h1 dud3s!" And they all ran around in freaky circles. They made a path in the ground. And there was a tree con apes. ILOAT (I Live on a Trolley) cried because he hated monkeys and apes. Then they all ran away. ILOAT tripped over a flying squirrel. TNB said, "Lyk omg, g0 4w4y u fr34ky squrr1l!" The squirrel said moo. After, they ran some more. They bit the squirrel. The squirrel exploded. ILOAT screamed at Oogles who said, "Flaaaaaa."Oogles said, "Durp." TNB said, "Lyk be qu13t u d0g dud3!" Then, out of a stripe came a flaaaaaaaa named Teenseh. It said, "Qwerty blorbs durp." Thankfully, Oogles spoke very good flaaaaish. ILOAT asked, "What did he say mister flaaa whisperer? Oogles said, 'Heh. He said 'Everyone watch out, there is a tornado!' The flaaaa nodded. ILOAT said, "Everyone pick up your bags and run!" TNB shouted, 'lyk +PB, p1ck up th3 fl444444!111' The sky started to get darker. As much as she hated to, TPB picked up the flaaaa. They all ran, but they saw a huge funnel cloud!The flaaa said, "Oop flee floop flee floop flee flah?" Oogles translated that into, 'Is the storm coming storm coming no! Oogles said, 'Flee floop oop flee, gar.' Which meant 'The storm is coming, sorry. They all screamed, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The tornado was picking up on them! Oh no! ILOAT was picked up by it! The all risked their lives to go save him! The Flaaa said, 'Eerre, goo layt er eekey! ILILOAT translated that to, 'Woah, I'm glad you're okay!" ILOAT was saved! TPB said 'Let's run, I'm too pretty to die! D= ILOAT said, "Forget about that, let's just worry about our friendship!" TNB said, "We'll worry about that once I change my name to The Literate Banana." ILOAT said,"But I liked you the way you were." TLB said, "I did not like the way I was, I like the way I am now." ILOAT said, "But I'd rather you the way you we- OH MY GOSH! GIANT EVIL TOOTHBRUSH! BEHIND YOU! RUN!" But TLB didn't want to. And she didn't. The toothbrush brushed her. It couldn't ketchup! Heehee! The shortly came to Floof City. ILOAT ate some floof. He shared it con everyone, but it changed TLB's name back. But then he got depressed and chaned his name back forever. But TLB died and a new TNB came along to join the others. They had a funeral for TLB, but then he came back from the dead and there was a TNB and a TLB! But they barfed him up. And then he became un-killable and un-eatable. But a cake got smooshed and Oogles got scared. ILOAT patted Oogles on the back. The flaaaa ate some french fries. It said,"Bloop-bleep-blop-blorb." (Yum! These taste good!) Oogles smiled con funky glee. Then there was akward silece. The flaaaa sneezed a cute sneeze. ILOAT grabbed the medicine bottle toy from petz. The flaaaaa got very scared. She didn't want medicine. So she ran to a mountain in the land of mountains, and ILOAT followed her! He said, "Come, back! We won't give you the medicine! Just come home! The flaaaa came home and sneezed a cuter sneeze. Everyone, icluding the flaaaa laughed and made popcorn! The flaaaa smiled. TNB complained because it didn't hhave enough butter. So ILOAT went to get some. But the only had x-small bottles. So he got that. He squirted it once, and then it was all gone. Then the emo banana put a movie on. It was called "Sleepy Petz". It was sad. The flaaaa cried. A hamster tried to attack them. THe poor flaaaa screamed. A sock smelled. The sock was alive! ILOAT hit it con a book! It slowly died. The lifeless sock left a horrid stench! If flaaas had arms, this one would of carried it out! It was disgusting. ILOAT wiped it con an antiseptic wipe and threw it out the window! It exploded! There was a gust of smelly green wind. The flaaaa ran in circles on the carpet. Oogles hid under the couch. The flaaaa sneezed another cute sneeze! 'Achoo' she said. Everyone laughed, but then Oogles' fur fell off! He cried for a day. The flaaaa comforted him in flaaaa language. ILOAT was there too. He poked the flaaaa! The flaaa laughed. Then it bit ILOAT. ILOAT said, "Sorry!" The flaaaa smiled. Lots of petz caame flying through the window. Everyone gasped. They came to move in. Then all but one catz moved out. Her name was Tia. "We can't leave her hear on her own, she starve!" Said ILOAT. They gave her catfood to eat. They gave her toyz, a brush, treatz, a pillow, and water also. She said, 'Thank you'. And they all lived happily in there home. The end. But it really wasn't the end. ILOAT cried. So they kept on going. Tia danced. A rock squished a sock. The flaaaaa screamed. The rock got burnt to a crisp. The flaaaa put a tiny rag on her tiny head. Then a huge piece of cheese came. The flaaaa said, 'Floooo!' Which means, "Go away cheese! The cheese went away. It said, "Durp."Which meant, 'I hate flaaaas. ILOAT bit the cheese and said, "Hey, that's my frien you talking to! Now back off you cheese bully!" The flaaaa grinned. The cheese ran away! ILOAT felt good. The flaaa said, "You saved me!" ILOAT grinned a funky grin. TLB sklipped on it's own peel! TPB helped him up. And then there was a neopet who was trying to eat all of them! ILOAT squished it! It said ow! Then Tia ordered pizza con steak on top. It smelled. The pizza farted and blew up! They all had to evacuate the house for 2 hours until the awful stench was gone. Then a sponge came. It said swdFasdksjfdsdakc,! Luckily ILOAT learned how to speak sponge when he was in high school! So he replied saying, hoakdfojkgmwadgfj awsgishnuhg a? Oogles said, "What did he say?" The flaaa replied, "I don't know. Something about a slinky?" ILOAT said, 'He said 'Please don't touch my red slinky!' so I said, 'Never fear! I hate red slinkies!' Alrighty?' The bananas, petz, flaaa, and Oogles replied, "Okay!" The a frog turned into a mushroom. It was a 70's mushroom. It had an afro! Then Island and Horsey flew to the moon in a red 1962 Convertible Corvette con no seatbelts. So the mushroom turned us into policemen so we could stop them. They were going really fast! But they hit a potato, so ILOAT and his friends put up barricades to stop them. But they got away! So the moon fell down. Horsey screamed and Island fainted. Horsey took control of the car! *Insert super hero-like music here* And then ILOAT and his friends returned so he could give them a speeding ticket. But Horsey drove so fast she got away! She couldn't drive yet so she wrecked into saturn but then took off again! The flaaa screamed. ILOAT looked over Horsey's shoulder and saw she was hexing and driving at the same time! How dangerous! He said in a bold voice, "Ms. Horsey, this is extremly dangerous! Put down pet workshop this instant!" 'NO! She souted. 'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! AND CALL ME JOS'E! He called, "Oogles!" Horsey put her foot on the gas pedal and took off! ILOAT said, "Let's just go home and make popcorn. We'll never catch them! Horsey started crying. 'WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP ON MEEEEEEE?' she yelled. He replied, "We can't catch you!" The flaaa said, "Oop fleep flop flaa." Which means, "He's right! She said sadly, 'Pleeeaaaase don't leave me all aloooone!' He said, "Okay, we won't but I sure wish I had some popcorn!" So Tia brought a huge bowl of popcorn to share in just one second! Horsey drove up to ILOAT and said, 'I'm sorry, sir. This won't happen again. May I please join you and your friends con the popcorn and other fun things?' ILOAT said, "Of course! Just watch out for that sponge. He's mean. The flaaaa said, 'Nu AFDGR, boooo noo zoofee!' Oogles translated that into, 'No ILOAT, that was the cheese!' ILOAT replied, "Well watch out for him. And don't be alarmed if you see a mushroom con an afro. Horsey looked confused. Then Island awoke! ILOAT said, "Have some Poppycorn!" Horsey and Island both frowned. 'Ewwww...' they both said. ILOAT said, "It's just popcorn! Have some!" Island took one piece but Horsey kept saying no. The flaaaaa picked up a piece and said, "Ooo burflup!" Which is translated, "Mmm. Popcorn!" Then Jess and Wolfy popped out of nowhere! ILOAT said,"Come join us for some popcorn!" They did. But it was cursed popcorn. ILOAT and his friends screamed! They threw the popcorn out the window! It landed on the dead sock! The sock came back to life. It said hi. The sock and 70's Mushroom were welcomed to the famiry! They had a dance! A pizza died. Everyone started crying but not because the pizza died. The flaaa asked, "Weeb bloop nor forgen?" Which is translated, "Why are you crying?" Then they all said, 'Because Poppy is the ruler and she is very sad'. The flaaa said, "Ween for no sot numay?" Which is translated "Why is she sad?" Then the flaaa cried too. ILOAT said 'because of Loose salutions on the world of meow.' Then he said,"In order to make her happy, we must make the salutions tighter!" The Oogles said, 'Silly ILOAT, that isn't what she means!' Everyone looked concerned. "Then what does she mean?" Asked ILOAT. ILILOAT said, 'She needs a hammer, tape, and a cactus. This way she can fix the glue on lightbulbs nation-wide. ILOAT said,"If that's the case... PRICKLES! POPPY NEEDS YOU! Prickles awoke from his nap. ILOAT said,"She need a hammer, tape and a cactus to fix the glue on lightbulbs nationwide! And that cactus would be YOU." ILOAT replied,"Don't worry Prickles, we'll go con you! We'll all bring our bags, too." Then, IOogles realized she also needed a bottle of 'Fur of Fuzz Puff'. ILOAT said,"Pandora, we're going to have to use some of your fur. It'll grow back, so don't worry. It's extremely important!" Pandora agreed to allow Poppy to have some fur. On the list of ingredients was also one mer-fuzz puff scale. ILOAT asked,"Where will we find one of those?" The flaaa replied,"Oob noo fur blablah!" Which is translated in the purple river!" So they flew to Popopolis and went near Kitten Manor, to the purple river. They saw the most beatiful mer-fuzz puff. And before they talked to her, they realized she needed a claw of the one and only...I Live on a Trolley! ILOAT was happy to give her one in trade for a single scale. Once they got the scale, they had to find Poppy a Blorb Orb and a Smelly Delly Rose, which were extremely rare. Thankfully they met a very wealthy dali named Ramona Periwinkle. She was welcomed to the family, and gave them the ingredients they needed. They went to Kitten Manor and gave the ingredients to Poppy. But fleece of fluffy pie was missing! They saw a piece outside, but it was being gaurded by an evil lupe. The lupe quickly ate it. Prickles stuck the greedy lupe! Then they found a new piece. They brought everything including Prickles to her! She threw the ingredients into the purple river hoping this would create the right formula... But she was missing a cabbage of moe hair! They only had ten minutes before the formula was done, so they had to rush to get it! But when they got it they had to burn it because they realized that the list was changed by an evil dane and moe hair makes Poppy very sad. They neede a caramel apple, but only two minutes were left! She neede to complete the formula in time so she fix the glue on lightbulbs nationwide! They got the apple!They brought it to the purple river con 50 seconds to scare! (not a typo!) The seconds screamed. 'STOP SCARING US!' They shouted. The formula was ready... So Poppy could fix the glue on lightbulbs nationwide! It worked! Then they had to fing 15 hidden manpots! But what were those? My uncle thought something I wrote was manpots. They had to find 15 hidden manpots! They were very rare though. Oh. They found one of them! There was another on top of the sunset mountains! So they got that one too! Soon they had them all! But then ILOAT started to choke! Then he passed out. Oogles grabbed some tuna to wake him up con. ILOAT woke up and shouted, 'ALICE.' Oogles said,"This guy is insane." Alice, a grey cat, said, 'Nuh uh! The flaaa said,"Apoligize to ILOAT!" Oogles said, 'I'm sorry ILOAT, I didn't know there really was an Alice.' ILOAT said,"It's okay, but watch out for that pizza behind you!" Everyone screamed and ran back to purple lake where Poppy was waiting! ILOAT said,"We have the manpots!" And gave them to the Petz Queen. She was very grateful for these. The world was saved! But then the t said y. No one had any idea what that ment, so they all ate mentos and played solitare. It was quite fun. They ended up having a huge party! But it fell to mars. And a coke brought them back to earth. It pwned. A cake died. Then, qawsdgfry said asdfghjk! And a petz webbie exploded. It said yay. And then azsdgryhrjfredrqwaftswt said asdfgrkiljhgfdfsdgverg! o: So Carlyn's Creations gave whoot on a big flurrbolpa. ILOAT screamed and noticed something odd. Pepperoni wanted to make a bed when a honkbirdie came up to explode minibyte's! That was odd, but then ILOAT said, 'The odd thing is...COOOOOORRRRRRPPPPPSSSSEEEE BRIIIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEE hasn't been mentioned yet.' So he cried, because Kitty has never seen Corpse Bride and it pwns! The Poppy went insane and made the whole worl watch it 10000000 times. Then everyone got down on their knees and worshipped it. ILOAT screamed at the top of his lung,"COOOOOOOORPSE BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE PWNS!" Then the entire world did the same. Everyone. From The United States of America to Korea, from Paris, France to Japan, everyone said it. Even dead zombies said it! Then Poppy went crazy and ran at 10000000000 miles per hour all over her house for 2 days because it was all so insane and corpse bride pwns so much she simply could not take it anymore! ILOAT said,"The Petz Queen is going insane! We must save her! Grab the scissors, cotton candy, laptop, pumpkin, kitten, petzA, internet security, catnip, and bomb!" They then flew out the pink hidden window and soon they were on their way! They flew back to Kitten Manor! They danced. They gave Poppy the items! And then she fell asleep because she could. And then she fell asleep because she could. The she broke the pencil. It said,"Ow!" Poppy then sang two verses of a lovely song, simply because she had the abilty to. And the song killed some homework, so Poppy no longer had to do it! That was good because Poppy dispised homework. Then a tree fell on it, it caught on fire, and a dog even ate it so it was even more dead. The goat said lamb. Then the number 4 died. So when a class in Switzerland counted, it was 1 2 3 5! They all counted 1,2,3,5,6,7,8,910,11,12,13,15 and so on! "We have to bring the number 4 back to life, or math class is doomed!" Then a tall, blonde haired girl named Mandi said, 'Let's let it be doomed! ILOAT and his friends ran. Then the flaaaa said, 'Stee lee' Oogles translated it. It ment 'Ice now!' The flaaa had a fever! No wonder she wanted ice! Tia got her some ice and she smiled. Then, a giant 4 appeared! It roared,"WHO KILLED ME?" And blasted out stinky breath. The flaaaa blew her microscopic nariz and cried. ILOAT and his friend jumped on the 4, and it melted! It melted veeeeery quickly, too. Only it's eyes were left. They put the eyes in a box and mailed it to china. But China was so dangerous because a lot of stuff was recalled, the eyes mailed themselves back, so they had to send the eyes to Japan. XD So the eyes were on their way. They said, "Sure is dark in here!" Then they realized they had no miuths so they unsaid it. They popped some corndogs. Then they mailed themselves back to ILOAT aaaand friends. ILOAT whacked the eyes con a spike ball and chain, so they died. Then everyone said,' HOOREH!' They eyes said bye. We die. Everyone danced. So they jumped on the eyes, but ILOAT broke his leg. Then it healed in 2 seconds. A plum blew himself up because he was amazed so he attemped to kill everybody con an admin, but it failed because of the corn. The moon yelled, 'NOW!' But some jello blobbed on a Nintendo DS, so it's owner was so mad, they decided to eat the jello. So a sock whacked a moo... AND THEIR BLOOMS BLOOMED A BLOOM. Then ILOAT said 'Rawr, gimme cheeseburgeh' So a cheeseburger came flying. ILOAT ate it! It said,"I DIED." ILOAT said, 'Oops, I'm sorry! Everyone, we should refrain from eating food, because food has feelings, too!' Oogles replied,"Instead of those things from Minibyte's kitchen, we should stay con eating petz food and treatz. Everyone agreed. If we eat anything different, it'll be Cod Lunch and Chicken Dinner from APKC. More agreements... So they had no more food trouble. A heart said 'lungs'. ILOAT was stunned. Everything that was not alive cried. ILOAT did a backflip. It was red. It said, ooh! Everyone laughed. ORANGE WAS SO UGLY, IT EXPLODED! But the petz queen liked orange as her 5th favorite color. So it came back. Then the petz queen got very mad because she could and that is that. So it was a dead headed bed named fred. Fred turned red and poked pencil lead. So he was dead. Then Princess Annabell walked up to ILOAT. She was Poppy's cat! ILOAT said,"Hello, Princess Annabell." Anna handed him a slice of year old cheese. 'Please except this gift as a token of my love for you.' She said and scampered off. ILOAT knew Anna did not really love him. He said,"At least I can eat it." But it was spoiled. So he threw it away and mailed it to Japan. Japan cried! ILOAT said,"Oops." The world said yay. SO HE HAD AN AIM ACCOUNT. Aim died. He said,"Dang it! Now I need a different instant mesager! So he licked a small fluffy cat. It smiled. Then it said 'Hi, I'm Billy. A TOILET BROKE, BUT OOGLES HAD TO PEE REAL BAD. Billy frowned. So a lemon came. Billy said 'qasadasfa?' Which meant he spoke flaaaa! Teenseh and Billy started chatting. Then the a pizza glurped a sturp. A Norvil hopped in on his Robo-Pogo! The flaaaa said, 'sneehee lonu' Oogles translated it to,"What's that?" The flaaaa nodded and said, 'Merher loonoo sehee feelya?' Ooles translated it to,"Where can I get one?" He replied,"That's a robo pogo. They come from the oddballz game. I don't think we can buy one, but the Norvil might let you borrow his. The flaaaa then said, 'Hee seenee cooloozoo parree?' Oogles translated that as,"May I borrow it Mister Norvil?" The Norvil said, 'Saa na lana haa, yaa silla flaaaa! Ga Awah! Ya annaying.' The flaa started crying. The Norvil walked away leaving poor Teenseh alone. She was sad. ILOAT said,"Wait! You should apoligize!" The rude Norvil kicked ILOAT and said, 'Ya ah da ka.' 


End file.
